goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Invaders from the Big Screen
Invaders from the Big Screen is the twenty-ninth book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was published in 1998. The cover artwork consists of a huge, brown gorilla emerging from a movie screen and reaching for a horrified audience in a movie theater. Blurb He's One Mad Monkey! Your friend Laura gets a little freaked out by horror movies. But you tell her to just cover her eyes if she gets scared. After all, it’s only a movie, right? Wrong! If you watch "Going Ape in Blastovision," a giant ape will reach through the screen and pull you into the movie! If you watch "Agent Z vs. Dr. Aqua," you'll find yourself swimming with half-alligator mutants. And if you decide to see "House of a Hundred Horrors," you could be counting your last hours on earth! The choice is yours in this scary GOOSEBUMPS adventure that's packed with over 20 super-spooky endings! List of endings There are twenty-two bad endings, one ambiguous ending, and four good endings. Bad endings *You and Laura get covered with smelly perfume to attract the ape, but you attract a stampede of every animal in the jungle. It's implied that they trample you. *When you and your friends rescue Aunt Kitty, vampire bats bite all of you and turn you into horror movie vampires. Then you realize that Aunt Kitty is probably a vampire and now she is free to attack innocent people. *You accidentally turn the wrong way of a water valve, increasing the water pressure. You and Laura are stuck in the laundromat, with water rising and washers exploding. *You and Laura wind up in the preview for Agent Z vs. Dr. Aqua and get eaten by "humanigators" (humanoid alligator mutants). *You and Laura get locked in a small room filled with uneatable popcorn and water slowly seeping through. *You go back on your promise to draw in eyes for the eyeless painting, justifying that "there's no time" and you need to find Aunt Kitty. The painting retaliates by stopping time for you and Laura. *You and Laura are stuck in the steamy laundromat, with water rising. *You and Laura inadvertently rescue the humanigators from Dr. Aqua, but they keep the both of you prisoner, anyway. They make you take them on a sight-seeing cruise to see swamps. You also never leave the movie. *John and Wendy are vampires and snatch both pairs of 3-D glasses from you. There is no one left to bite in their world, so they want to get new victims in a new world, your world. They put them on and they vanish, leaving you and Laura trapped in the movie. *You refuse to take the talking ape to the real world with you and Laura, but he sneakily goes along anyway. He becomes famous and Laura becomes his manager. You get nothing, because the ape is angry at you for trying to leave him behind. *The humanigators notice that you aren't a real humanigator and that you're only wearing a costume. It's implied that they eat you. *You accidentally knock a plugged-in television set into water, where you're at. You and Laura get electrocuted by one, which the television set isn't working. *Just as you find the 3-D glasses, the ape's foot squashes you and Laura flat. *You and Laura encounter movie vampires making extra money, playing savages in the jungle flick. It's implied that they drink your blood and Laura's. *While you and Laura attempt to rescue the ape, you accidentally get the snake's attention and he goes after you and Laura. *When you and Laura run away from the ape, he loses his balance and falls on the both of you. *A man promises to show you and Laura the way out, but he brings the both of you to his home instead, a crypt, which is full of coffins. As he disappears into a coffin to sleep, you and Laura find out you're locked in. Worse, this turns out to be the end of the movie. *A fanged monster pulls you into the Helter-Skelter drawer after you decide to grab more items than you're allowed from it. *You and Laura bring the talking ape into the real world with the both of you. Your parents are eventually won over by the ape. Then you get annoyed, when he starts to copy everything you do. *Laura and the twins are hypnotized into killing you. You knock down the top that is causing hypnotism, but it pops back up again. *It is implied that a snake squeezes you and Laura to death. *You and Laura jump from the ape's hand and it's unlikely that the both of you survived. Even if you did, you'd still have to deal with man-eating critters, whose nests you would land on. *You play the wrong set of keys on the piano. You and Laura end up getting destroyed by the killer musical instruments. Ambiguous endings *You and your friends find Aunt Kitty, who happened to be the old lady at the movie theater, and now helps you get back to the movie theater, on the screen, Aunt Kitty says, "See you soon," with the twins adding, "Real soon." As you leave the movie theater, you see a poster for the sequel to the movie you just escaped from. (It is debatable how good an ending this is, as your adventure may only be over until the sequel is released) Good endings *You and Laura stop the Flooding Device. Agent Z gives both of you each a pair of his trademark sunglasses, before you and Laura leave the movie. *You and Laura help the hunter capture the ape and he gives both of you your 3-D glasses back. You two put them on and get transported back to the movie theater, only it has a cheering audience now. Laura gets an Oscar nomination for Best Actress, but you get an Oscar nomination for Best Supporting Role. *You and Laura save Aunt Kitty, by destroying the two vampires, John and Wendy. She finds your 3-D glasses for you and asks you to stop by, except during a full moon. As you and Laura gets transported back to the real world, you could've sworn Aunt Kitty howled. *You stop Dr. Aqua in the real world. But in the process, you wiped the movie from existence. International releases Advertisement GYG 29 Invaders Big Screen bookad from GYG28.jpg|Book advertisement from Night of a Thousand Claws. Artwork GYGB-029.jpg|Cover artwork by Craig White. Trivia *The cover is a reference to the film franchise ''King Kong''. *A puzzle involving musical notes is included in this book. *There is a choice in this book which asks the reader if they know what a "pince-nez" is. Oddly, knowing the answer reveals a bad surprise ending; meanwhile, answering the question incorrectly leads readers to a more positive storyline. It is possible that Stine assumed most readers would not know the answer, and they tried to catch readers that lied. However, this could be seen as unfair to the people who do genuinely know the answer. References in other Goosebumps media *In'' Goosebumps: The Game, one of the movies at the mall is named "Going Ape", and it's in Blastovision. **There is also an in-game achievement titled "Invaders from the Big Screen" which can be earned by telling Aunt Dahlia your weekend plans. *An item you can decorate the town with in ''Goosebumps HorrorTown is a giant inflatable Blasto-ape. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Vampires Category:Animals Category:Jungles Category:Aunts Category:Twins Category:Werewolves Category:Birds Category:Mutants Category:Snakes Category:Other Worlds Category:Secret Agents Category:Scientists Category:Monsters Category:Technology Category:Books Released In 1998 Category:Ghosts (topic) Category:Achievements from the Game Category:Covers by Craig White